Transcript:Valiant
KILGHRARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- DEVELIN'S STORE Capture2012-04-15-13h31m44s249.png|''Knight Valiant enters a shady shop'' merlin523.jpg VALIANT I understand you have a shield for me. merchant, Devlin, motions for him to come behind the counter DEVELIN With your swordcraft and this shield, I guarantee you will win. VALIANT Show me how it works. DEVELIN Certainly. Tharanai im bis entra ofra honra stolle. slither out of the shield When you're competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under the shield, a snake strikes. Your opponent will be paralysed. hands him the shield The snakes are now under your command. They will do anything that you tell them to do. VALIANT Anything? DEVELIN Just say the word. [They both laugh] VALIANT Kill him. [A snake poisons Devlin] -- CAMELOT - DAY rides for Camelot and places his helmet and seal on the registration table VALIANT Knight Valiant of the Western Isles. I'm here for the tournament. STEWARD Welcome to Camelot. -- CREDITS -- EXT. CAMELOT CASTLE RAMPARTS - DAY Capture2012-04-15-13h32m17s82.png|''Arthur training in his standard armour sans helmet. Merlin wearing armour with a helmet and shield'' ARTHUR Ready? MERLIN Would it make any difference if I said no? ARTHUR Not really. draws his sword. Arthur attacks ARTHUR Body. Shield. Body. Shield. MERLIN Shield. ARTHUR Head. MERLIN Head? Ow. ARTHUR Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying. tags Merlin in the back MERLIN Ow! I am. ARTHUR Once more. MERLIN Oh, no. ARTHUR To the left. To the right. And left. Head. MERLIN Ow! ARTHUR Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win. MERLIN Can we stop now, please? Ow! Shield. Body. ARTHUR Shield. MERLIN Shield. Ah. hits him in the head MERLIN Ow. topples over backwards and his helmet rolls off ARTHUR You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow. MERLIN Is it over? ARTHUR That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along? MERLIN sigh -- GAIUS' CHAMBERS Capture2012-04-15-13h32m31s234.png|''Merlin walks in, losing his armour as he goes'' GAIUS chuckle So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant? taps his head MERLIN Do you hear clanging? sits at the table wearing his tunic. Gaius massages Merlin's shoulders MERLIN Ah! It was horrible. Ahh, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. onhríne achtung bregdan. book slides to Merlin on the table and opens up GAIUS Oi! (slaps the back of Merlin's head) What've I told you about using magic like this? MERLIN If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself. GAIUS Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught? MERLIN What would you do? GAIUS Well you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes. goes back to treating Merlin's shoulders MERLIN Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair? GAIUS I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun. MERLIN scoff You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties. GAIUS We all have our duties. Even Arthur. MERLIN It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory. GAIUS He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure. MERLIN Ah! That makes two of us -- GWEN'S HOUSE - DAY Capture2012-04-15-13h36m03s52.png|''Merlin brings Arthur's armour to Gwen's house. Merlin's dressed in the armour'' GWEN So, you've got voiders on the arms. MERLIN Mm-mmm. GWEN The hauberk goes over your chest. MERLIN The chest. The arms. The chest. GWEN I guess you know what to do with the helmet. MERLIN Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out. GWEN giggle puts the helmet on MERLIN How come you're so much better at this than me? GWEN I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad. MERLIN No, it's brilliant! -- EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY Capture2012-04-15-13h36m25s9.png|''Merlin struggles to get the vambrace on Arthur's lower arm'' ARTHUR You do know the tournament starts today? MERLIN Yes, Sire. fixes the buckle on the gorget MERLIN You nervous? ARTHUR I don't get nervous. MERLIN Really? I thought everyone got nervous. ARTHUR Will you shut up! grabs Arthur's cape, ties it on him, and hands Arthur his helmet MERLIN Great, yeah. I think you're all set. ARTHUR Aren't you forgetting something? My sword. MERLIN Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that. grabs the sword and marches off MERLIN That went well. -- TOURNAMENT GROUNDS - DAY and Morgana sit excitedly in the stands of the tournament grounds as the competitors enter the arena. Merlin peeks around the entrance as Uther struts past the front line of knights Capture2012-04-15-13h37m13s235.png UTHER Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces. box is opened revealing the gold UTHER It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins! cheers. The knights exit the arena. Uther stops by Arthur on his way to the stands UTHER I trust you will make me proud. slaps his back. Guards take Arthur and the other knight's capes, and they put on helmets. The crowd cheers and Gwen whoops. Arthur and the knight fight MERLIN Yeah! Come on! wins and the crowd cheers MERLIN Yeah! wins his bout. Meanwhile, other knights compete. Arthur and Merlin watch Valiant fighting MERLIN Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword. exits the arena and stops near Arthur VALIANT May I offer my congratulations on your victories today? ARTHUR Likewise. VALIANT I hope to see you at the reception this evening. leaves with his servant MERLIN Creep. ARTHUR Snort MERLIN Snort ARTHUR Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail. -- MERLIN'S CHAMBER capture2012-04-15-14h21m44s35.png|''All of these tasks are magically being done while Merlin reads the magic book. Gaius enters and all of the objects drop'' GAIUS Are you using magic again? MERLIN No. GAIUS What's all this, then? MERLIN shrugs GAIUS I just came to tell you that supper's ready. -- THRONE ROOM - DAY capture2012-04-15-14h25m38s98.png|''The tournament knights queue up to meet Uther and Lady Morgana'' VALIANT Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord. UTHER I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style. VALIANT Well, as My Lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced." UTHER I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward. bows to kiss Morgana's hand while Arthur looks on with a wry grin VALIANT My Lady. MORGANA I saw you competing today. VALIANT I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast. MORGANA That's correct. VALIANT Then I will give everything to win the tournament. smiles and nods to him, he nods back VALIANT My Lady. walks over to shake hands with other knights, Morgana and Gwen watch him. Arthur bows to his father UTHER Arthur. ARTHUR Father. looks over at Valiant before walking to Morgana MORGANA They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant. ARTHUR They're not the only ones. MORGANA You're not jealous, are you? ARTHUR I don't see there's anything to be jealous of. smile fades. Arthur walks on MORGANA Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament. GWEN You don't really mean that. MORGANA Yes, I do. -- ARMOURY capture2012-04-15-14h29m06s129.png|''Merlin hears a hissing sound'' MERLIN Hello? Is there someone there? finds Valiant's shield and sees one of the snake eyes blink. he moves to touch it when someone puts a sword to his chest. Merlin gets up VALIANT Can I help you with something, boy? MERLIN Nope. I'm good. I, I was just...I was, erm, gathering my master's armour. VALIANT Then you'd best be on your way. MERLIN Right, yeah. No problem. picks up the armour and stumbles on his way out -- ARTHUR'S CHMABERS capture2012-04-15-14h32m05s123.png|''Arthur's armour is laid out on the table. Arthur enters, dressed in his gambeson'' ARTHUR You did all this on your own? MERLIN Yes, Sire. ARTHUR Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything. puts on Arthur's hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next, his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. Merlin hands Arthur his helmet ARTHUR That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse. MERLIN I'm a fast learner. ARTHUR I hope, for you sake, that's true. MERLIN Good luck. -- EXT. TOURNAMENT GROUNDS - DAY capture2012-04-15-14h35m53s60.png|Arthur marches into the arena and acknowledges the crowd. Merlin watches from the entrance GAIUS Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself? MERLIN It...sigh It isn't totally horrible all the time. fights his opponent MERLIN Yes! claps fights in the arena. he knocks down Sir Ewan, whose helm rolls off. Valiant pins him down with his shield VALIANT Strike him. come out of shield VALIANT Strike him! bites Sir Ewan. Valiant hits him and stands up. Crowd cheers. Arthur and Merlin see Sir Ewan just lying there MERLIN I think he's badly hurt. enters the arena with his medical bag 'Gaius' Chambers' [15:38] capture2012-04-15-14h37m45s194.png|''Merlin enters and puts down Arthur's armour'' Merlin How is he? Gaius It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite. Merlin How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight. Gaius But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis. Merlin: Can you heal him? Gaius: Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote. Merlin: What happens if he doesn't get the antidote? Gaius: Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die. Merlin: He was fighting Knight Valiant. Gaius: What's that? Merlin: Nothing. 'Valiant Guest's Chambers' [16:27] capture2012-04-15-14h40m15s156.png|''Valiant walks through the Red Ribbon Chamber and Merlin spies him from around the corner and follows to spy on Valiant in his guest quarters. Valiant pulls a mouse out of a cage'' Valiant: Dinner time. Come on. feeds it to the snakes in the shield. Merlin scurries away, but Valiant hears him and follows. Merlin hides in an alcove of the Criss-cross Corridor and Valiant gives up the chase 'Gaius' Chambers' [17:29] capture2012-04-15-14h42m15s254.png|''Merlin sits beside Ewan when Gaius enters'' ''' '''Merlin: I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic. Gaius: Are you sure? Merlin: The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur. Gaius: Is there any chance you might be mistaken? Merlin: I know magic when I see it. Gaius: Perhaps, but have you any proof? Merlin: Don't you believe me? Gaius: I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers? Merlin: What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament! Gaius: But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight. Merlin: What? So what I say doesn't count for anything? Gaius: I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is. 'Training grounds/Tournament grounds' ['18:46] capture2012-04-15-14h43m52s241.png|''Merlin and Arthur watch as a serving boy uses a step ladder to put on the helm of Arthur's next opponent'' '' '''Merlin: You're telling me you've got to fight that? Arthur: Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow. Merlin: Ah, and you're fast. Arthur: Exactly. finishes helping Arthur with his armour. Morgana absently strokes Gwen's cloak in the stands Gwen: You're not worried, are you? Morgana: No. sees Valiant put down his shield. Gaius approaches Merlin. Gaius: How're you getting on? Merlin: Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business. fights the bear knight and wins. Valiant wins his next match. Merlin and Gaius look at the final brackets Merlin: Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him. 'Gaius' Chambers ' [20:58 capture2012-04-15-14h51m46s150.png|''Merlin sits beside Ewan when Gaius enters'' '''] '''Gaius: Merlin, about what I said yesterday.. .Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this. Merlin: But we don't have any proof. Gaius: Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter. [Merlin gets up and leaves] Gaius: Merlin? 'Council Chambers' ['21:48] capture2012-04-15-14h57m31s17.png|''the knights toast'' '' '''Knights: Long live Valiant! Uther: So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son? Valiant: He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent. peeks into the Council Chamber Uther: You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you. Valiant: I'd be honoured, My Lord. 'Valiant's guest chambers' ' capture2012-04-15-15h00m26s238.png ' Merlin: *spell* [door unlocks. Merlin enters and takes a sword from a rack, approaching the shield. Merlin turns to the door when he hears someone approaching. a snake slithers out of the shield and poises to strike. Merlin sees the shadow of the snake and turns around to cut off its head. the other snakes come out, but Merlin drops the sword, grabs the first snake head and runs out of the room] 'Gaius chambers' [23:33] capture2012-04-15-15h02m40s44.png|''Gaius drains some venom from the snake head]'' Gaius: I'll get started preparing the antidote. Merlin: I'm going to tell Arthur. Gaius: You'll need this. [Gaius hands Merlin the snake head] Gaius: And Merlin, what you did was very brave. 'Arthur"s chambers' [23:52] capture2012-04-15-15h05m54s175.png|''Arthur dining in his chambers'' Arthur: You? You chopped its head off? Merlin: Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat. Arthur: Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot. Merlin: Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him. Arthur: I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating. Merlin: Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it! [Merlin picks up the snake head] Merlin: Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot? [Arthur takes the snake head and looks it over] Merlin: I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you. Arthur: I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true. Merlin: I swear it's true. Arthur: Then I believe you. 'Gaius' chambers' [24:55] capture2012-04-15-15h13m39s207.png|''Valiant is escorted through the Square to the Council Chamber of Doom. Gaius treats Sir Ewan in the Physician's Chambers. Ewan wakes'' Gaius: Welcome back. Ewan: There was a snake on his shield. It came alive. Gaius: You're weak. The snake's venom is still in your system. Ewan: I must warn Arthur. Gaius: Arthur already knows. He's requested an audience with the King. Now, they'll want to talk to you. Rest. You'll need your strength. I need to fetch more herbs. I'll be right back. [snake slithers to Ewan's bed and strikes him] 'Council Chamber of Doom' ['26:08] capture2012-04-15-15h16m26s96.png|''Uther enters'' '' '''Uther: Why have you summoned the court? Arthur: I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament. Uther: Valiant, what do you have to say to this? Valiant: My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation? Uther: Do you have evidence? Arthur: I do. motions for Merlin to come forward, who hands Uther the snake head 'Gaius' Chambers ' [26:36] capture2012-04-15-15h55m31s233.png|''Gaius mixing a potion'' Gaius: I'm afraid this potion tastes like toad water, but it'll get you back on your feet. Ewan? [Gaius checks for Ewan's pulse] 'Council Chamber ' [26:50] capture2012-04-15-15h59m24s29.png Uther: Let me see this shield. Merlin '''(whisper to Arthur): Don't let him get too close. '''Arthur: Be careful, My Lord. draws his sword. Uther inspects the field. Gaius enters the room Gaius '(whisper): Merlin. '''Arthur '(whisper): We need Ewan. Find out what's happening. nods '''Valiant: As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield. Arthur: He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive. Uther: Then how am I to know that what you say is true? Arthur: I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic. Uther: Where is this witness? Arthur: He should be here... turns to Gaius and Merlin Arthur: Where's Ewan? Merlin: He's dead. Uther: I'm waiting! Arthur: I'm afraid the witness is dead. Uther: So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic? Arthur: No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from... Uther: Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant? Arthur: I believe he's telling the truth! Valiant: My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy? Merlin: I've seen those snakes come alive! Uther: How dare you interrupt?! Guards! begin taking Merlin away Valiant: My Lord. Uther: Wait! Valiant: I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account. Uther: You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour. Valiant: My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal. Uther: Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament? Arthur: No! Uther: Then what am I to make of these allegations? Arthur: Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology. Valiant: Accepted. 'Arthur's chambers' 29:51 capture2012-04-15-15h18m59s148.png|''Arthur mopes in his chambers'' Arthur and merlin fight.jpg Arthur: I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool. Merlin: I know it didn't go exactly to plan. Arthur: "Didn't go to plan"?! My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME! Merlin: We can still expose Valiant. Arthur: I no longer require your services. Merlin: You're sacking me? Arthur: I need a servant I can trust. Merlin: You can trust me! Arthur: And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight! 'Dragon's Cave' 30:57 capture2012-04-15-15h21m58s89.png|''Merlin goes to see the Dragon'' Merlin: Where are you? I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye. Kilgharrah: If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny. Merlin: How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me? Kilgharrah: A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that. Merlin: Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle. Kilgharrah: That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth. Merlin: What is that supposed to mean? Kilgharrah: You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning. Merlin: Just give me a straight answer! 'Main Square' [31:50] capture2012-04-15-15h23m54s225.png|''Merlin sits on the steps in the Square. Gwen approaches'' Gwen: Hello, Merlin. Merlin: All right? sits next to him Gwen: Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic? Merlin: *nods* Gwen: What are you going to do? Merlin: Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it? Gwen: Because it is! Isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong. Merlin: And how do I do that? Gwen: I don't know. catches sight of a dog statue Merlin: That's it. Gwen: Where are you going? Merlin: Do you have a wheelbarrow? 'Gaius' Chambers ' [32:48] capture2012-04-15-15h25m41s252.png|''Merlin wheels in the dog statue'' Gaius: What are you doing with that? Merlin: I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves. puts the statue in his chamber and pull the magic book out from under a floor board Merlin: "Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum." tries out the spell Merlin: Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum. 'Morgana's chambers ' ['33:35] capture2012-04-15-15h28m30s175.png|''Morgana has a nightmare about Arthur fighting Valiant and jerks awake'' '' Morgana (whisper): Arthur! gets up and goes to the window to watch Arthur practicing in the Square below Merlin's room ['''34:00, . Merlin tries the spell over and over but nothing happens] 'Arthur's chambers' 34:16'' capture2012-04-15-15h30m21s18.png|''Merlin enters Arthur's open chambers'' '' Arthur: I thought I told you to get out of my sight. Merlin: Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you. Arthur: I know. Merlin: Then withdraw. You have to withdraw. Arthur: Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward? Merlin: Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die. Arthur: Then I die. Merlin: How can you go out there and fight like that? Arthur: Because I have to. It's my duty. 'Merlin's room ' . Merlin wakes early the next morning with the spell book in his lap, and speaks drowsily Merlin: Bebay odothay...arisan quickum. sharpens his sword near the tournament grounds. Arthur stands in the arena and looks around '''Arthur's Chambers. [35:38] capture2012-04-15-15h34m24s88.png|''Arthur's old serving boy, Morris, helps him with his armour. Morgana enters, Morris quickly bows and exits. Morgana puts her hands on Arthur's back and he begins to turn around'' merlin280.png|Morgana tells Arthur to be careful Morgana: Let me. fixes the strap for the gorget and tightens the vambrace Morgana: I used to help my father with his armour. [she hands him his helmet] Arthur: Thanks. turns to leave Morgana: Arthur, be careful. nods Arthur: See you at the feast. 'Tournament Grounds' [36:47] capture2012-04-15-16h05m50s57.png|''Arthur enters the arena. Arthur and Valiant put on their helmets prepare to fight'' Arthur going to fight valiant.jpg 'Merlin's room .' [37:40] capture2012-04-15-15h38m01s249.png|''Merlin mumbles the spell with his eyes close'' Merlin: Bebay odothay arisan quickum. [there's a growl, but Merlin keeps repeating the spell] Merlin: Bebay odothay arisan quickum. [the Rottweiler barks] Merlin: I did it! dog starts lunging at Merlin, he rushes out of the room and shuts the door. Gaius enters Gaius: Arthur's fighting Valiant! Merlin: I know. I'm on my way. Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later. [Gaius peeks into Merlin's room and the Rottweiler barks at him] 'Tournament grounds' [38:34,'' Arthur fights Valiant. Arthur knocks Valiant's helmet off. Arthur removes his helmet and they both pull down their mail coifs. Valiant knocks Arthur to the ground and steps on his shield. Valiant disarms Arthur, but Arthur catches him before he can strike. Valiant pins Arthur against a wall, but Arthur shoves him off and Merlin takes the opportunity''] merlin702.jpg Merlin: Bebay odothay arisan quickum. snakes come out of the shield. the crowd stands up in surprise Valiant: What are you doing? I didn't summon you! Uther: He is using magic. Arthur: And now they see you for what you really are. Valiant: *chuckle* sends the snakes to the ground Valiant: Kill him! backs up toward the stands and Morgana grabs a the sword from the knight sitting next to her and throws it to Arthur Morgana: Arthur! catches it, swings at Valiant and then kills the snakes. Arthur disarms Valiant and runs him through Arthur: It's looks like I'll be going to the feast after all. drops and the crowd cheers. Arthur slaps Merlin's shoulder on his way out of the tournament grounds 'Banquet Hall' 41:46'' capture2012-04-15-15h42m50s75.png|''Courtiers mingle. Uther spots Arthur entering'' Merlin238.png|Arthur escorts Morgana to the feast '' Uther: My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion. applauds and Arthur offers Morgana his arm Arthur: My Lady. curtsies Morgana: My champion. Merlin: See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory. Gaius: And he owes it all to you. Morgana: Has your father apologised yet for not believing you? Arthur: He'll never apologise. I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you. Morgana: Turns out he wasn't really champion material. Arthur: That was some tournament final. Morgana: Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince. Arthur: Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something. Morgana: So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl. Arthur: Because I wasn't. Morgana: You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me. Arthur: Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you. Morgana: Fine! Arthur: Fine. storms off to talk to Gwen. Arthur turns to Merlin Arthur: Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help. I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you. Merlin: No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even. Arthur: Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant. Merlin: Your servant? You sacked me. Arthur: Now I'm rehiring you. Merlin: *snort* Arthur: My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables. Category:Transcripts Category:Series 1 Transcripts